Of Dragons and Elves
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Eragon/Arya genderswap femslash AU
1. Chapter 1

**Of Dragons and Elves**

**Fandom: Inheritance Cycle**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

**Note: This story is femslash between a female Eragon and Arya. If gender swap stories offend you, THEN DON'T READ ANY FURTHER.**

Eragon released a wild whoop as Saphira rolled through the air.

_I forgot how amazing it was to fly,_ she said to Saphira.

_How could you forget, Eragon?_

_I admit I've been a little distracted lately._

_Don't I know it! Aren't you still mooning over Arya?_

_Yes, I suppose I am. I'm trying to ignore my feelings though. I know that she will never love me the same way I love her and I respect that._

Saphira snorted.

_You're not trying to ignore your feelings. You just said that for my benefit, _Saphira scolded Eragon.

_No I didn't. I actually AM trying to ignore how I feel about her, Saphira; _Eragon countered the dragon's comment.

Saphira's eyebrow arched and she snorted, smoke emitting from her flaring nostrils.

_Maybe you should just confess your_ _love, and leave it at that, unless she tells you not to. As low as it is, there is a tiny chance that she feels the same way you do. Even if she doesn't, you'll have gotten it off your chest, and it won't be distracting you._

_Good idea, Saphira. And if she says she doesn't love me the same way, I won't bring it up again._

**So, that chapter was kind of hard for me to write. I've never written a gender swap story and so I rewrote it several times.** **But I think it came out right this time. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Rest and Relaxation, my beloved readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Dragons and Elves**

**Fandom: Inheritance Cycle**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

Eragon drew back her bow and loosed a white-fletched elven arrow. The shaft buried itself deep in a straw dummy at the end of the range. She knew that Arya frequented the range and was waiting for the elf to arrive so that she could talk with her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Eragon," Arya's voice came from behind Eragon.

Eragon lowered her bow and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'd like to talk to you in private, Arya. I'm kind of embarrassed by what I have to say and I don't want to say it here."

"Alright, we can go to my quarters," Arya said.

Arya led Eragon to her quarters.

"What is it, Eragon?"

Heat burst across Eragon's cheeks as she pursed her lips and considered how to say the words that she'd been dreading to speak to her best friend, who she also loved romantically.

"Arya, have you ever had romantic feelings for a woman?"

It was Arya's turn to blush furiously.

"Yes. I have," she said bluntly, "but why do you ask?"

"Because I have feelings for you, Arya, and I was trying to discern how you would handle the revelation."

Arya smiled.

"I love you too, Eragon Shadeslayer. I don't care that we're both women or about our respective lineages. I want to be with you."

Arya kissed Eragon. Eragon accepted the kiss, overjoyed that Arya felt the same way about her then Eragon felt about her.

"I love you, Arya Drottningu."

Arya slipped her hand into Eragon's hand, and then kissed the female Rider on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Dragons and Elves**

**Fandom: Inheritance Cycle**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

Two weeks after Eragon and Arya became a couple, Queen Islanzadi summoned the two to her court.

"Mother."  
"Your Majesty."

"What is the meaning of this," Islanzadi demanded.

Her face was flush with anger.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"Don't play dumb, Shadeslayer. I know all about the two of you. Arya, unless you break off your relationship with Eragon Shadeslayer and promise never to see or even think about her again, you are no longer my daughter."

Arya's jaw dropped.  
"Mother! Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"No I don't not. This relationship between the two of you is an abomination and should not exist. If you do not break off the relationship not only will I disown you, Arya, I will have Eragon Shadeslayer executed. Guards! Get these two vermin out of my sight!"

The guards came in and grabbed Eragon and Arya by their arms. They dragged the two out of the palace. They tossed them down.

"How did she find out about us?"

"I don't know, honey."

"I hate her," Arya spat, "what right does she have to disown me? I don't want to see her again. Let's get out of here."

_Saphira! I need you, _Eragon called.

Saphira's voice boomed in his head.

_I'm on my way, little one!_

Saphira descended from the clouds. She landed with a thud.

_Always a pleasure to see you, Arya Drottningu._

_The same, Saphira, _Arya said, inclining her head in respect.

Eragon climbed onto Saphira and extended her hand to help Arya up.

_Can Arya ride you as well, Saphira?_

_Sure, Eragon. What's going on?_

_I'll explain later._

Arya climbed onto Saphira, and they took off.

_You owe me an explanation, Eragon._

_Yes, I suppose I do. As you know, Arya and I are together. Well, Islanzadi found out. She threatened Arya, saying that if she didn't break off her relationship with me, she would disown Arya and have me executed. Then, she had the guards throw her out of the palace. Arya does not want to see Islanzadi for a while, so we're leaving._

_I see, little one._

"Arya, I'm so sorry. If you want to leave me now, to avoid being disowned and for my good as well, I understand completely," Eragon said, turning her head to face Arya.

"I'm not going to leave just because Mother threatened us. I love you, and I'm going to be with you, no matter what she says or does."

"You're willing to renounce your entire way of life? Your crown, your family… your people… just to be with me, a poor farm-girl from the Spine?"

Eragon's voice choked up as she fought back tears.

"You're everything to me, Eragon. So, yes without hesitation, I would renounce my family and my people to be with you. Besides, you're not just a farm-girl. You're a Rider!"

"Arya… I…don't know what to say."

"I love you, Eragon."

"I can't ask you to abandon your family and your people just to be with me, Arya," Eragon choked out.

"You're more than worth it, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Just then, a net covered them, and Saphira crashed into the ground in a spray of dirt. Eragon drew Brisingr as she stood up. A consciousness pushed against Eragon's and she faltered, dropping her sword and clutching her head. She collapsed, falling unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Dragons and Elves**

**Fandom: Inheritance Cycle**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

When Eragon and Arya woke, they were tied to chairs in Islanzadi's chambers.

"So, Arya, Shadeslayer, you didn't listen when I told you to break off the relationship. Now you'll both pay the price."

Islanzadi's fist connected with Eragon's face.

"I'm surprised at you, Islanzadi. You would violate your alliance with the Riders just because one of them is with your daughter?"

"Love affairs between the same sex are abominations! They should not exist! They are for uneducated peasants, not royalty. You're a disgrace to your house, Arya!"

_She's not saying it, but before she met my father she had a few female lovers herself._

_Thanks, Arya._

"Oh yeah? If you're so strongly against same-sex relationships, why were you engaged in them yourself?"

Islanzadi slapped Arya.

"You told her! Why'd you tell her?"

"Slytha," Eragon barked, directing her magic towards the elf queen, and Islanzadi crumpled, "Jierda!"

The ropes binding her shattered. She stood up, and cut Arya free.

_Saphira! We need you!_

Elven guards ran in, and seeing Islanzadi on the floor, attacked.

"They killed the queen! Kill them!"

Eragon cursed.

"Slytha!"  
An elf fell, descending into the same enchanted sleep as Islanzadi. Eragon snatched Brisingr from a table, whipping it from its scabbard with a clang.

"Stay back!"

An elf lunged, his sword flashing. Brisingr came up, a blur of sapphire blue metal as it intercepted the elven sword.

_Eragon! Take me hostage!_

_What?_

_Put Brisingr to my neck and take me prisoner!_

_I won't, Arya!_

_Do you want to get out of here, Eragon?_

_Yes._

_Take me hostage._

_Alright, I guess. You have a plan?_

_Yes._

Eragon quickly buckled Brisingr's belt to her hip. Leaping forward, she reached out and grabbed Arya by the arm. She spun Arya backwards, putting Brisingr to the elf's neck.

"Let me out or the princess dies," Eragon shouted, the threat empty.

The guards broke the line.

"Let her go."

Eragon released Arya, and the two ran past the line. When they came to where Saphira was trapped, they barely stopped, Brisingr flashing several times. The blade easily sliced through the ropes. Saphira threw off the binds and stood up, roaring a deafening roar. Eragon sheathed Brisingr, and climbed quickly onto Saphira. Arya sprang up as well.

_Go, Saphira!_

_With pleasure, _Saphira sneered, unleashing a jet of fire that set one of the majestic trees on fire.

Arya winced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Dragons and Elves**

**Fandom: Inheritance Cycle**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

Eragon kissed her lover gently on the lips, sending a shiver down the elf's spine. Saphira interrupted them, her speech filling their heads.  
_Eragon! Arya! There's an emergency. Someone's attacked one of the Riders. He, and his dragon are injured, but they're expected to survive._

_We're on our way, Saphira, _Eragon sent to the blue dragon, _where are they?_

_About two miles west of your current location._

Eragon grabbed the hilt of Brisingr, and the two Riders ran to where the dragon and his Urgal rider were on the ground, other Riders and numerous healers crowded around them.

"What happened?"

"It happened so fast," the Urgal, whose name was Yek, said, "a massive black dragon, with shadows trailing out from its wings, and an elf riding it attacked. The elf's sword was shiny black, and where the dragon's shadow hit us, it burned."  
Yek's words sent a shudder through Eragon. A loud roar rang out, and Eragon drew Brisingr as a dragon flew overhead, smoke trailing from behind it, as it blocked out the sun with its massive size. Yek looked up, and spoke.

"That's the dragon that attacked us."

Saphira breathed a jet of flame that swept across the shadow dragon's wards. The elf rider leapt from the dragon's back, swinging his glistening black sword. Eragon parried with Brisingr, then cast a spell.

"Jierda!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Dragons and Elves**

**Fandom: Inheritance Cycle**

**Author: CatandKaraForever**

**Rating: T**

Eragon fired an arrow from her bow, striking an Urgal in the chest. The Urgal grunted, and then released a yelp of pain as Arya's sword slashed across its chest. Eragon spun, drawing Brisingr. She parried a soldier's sword, and slashed the man across the chest. Blood sprayed from the gash, but the man merely laughed in an ominous manner.

"The Laughing Dead," Eragon cursed as she slashed Brisingr across the man's throat, severing his head from his shoulders.

An Urgal leapt, and crashed heavily down, knocking Eragon to the ground. Brisingr came up, a blur of blue, and drove through the Urgal's chest. A jet of flame from Saphira incinerated a line of charging soldiers. Eragon threw the Urgal off of her, and pulled out Brisingr. A Kull charged them, and Eragon easily sidestepped away from the enormous Urgal, slashing it across the knee with Brisingr's sapphire blue blade. The Kull dropped to one knee, and Arya sprang, catlike, and landed nimbly on the Kull's back. She sliced it across the back, then cleaned her blade and sheathed it. She grabbed its horns, and turned it towards a cliff. Eragon ran in front of it. The Kull rushed Eragon, who dove, rolling between its legs. It went off the cliff as Arya backflipped. The elf woman drew her sword as she landed lightly on the ground. There was a roar as the Urgal fell heavily to the ground on the bottom of the cliff. Arya drove her sword up through a soldier's armor and into his chest. The soldier was revealed as a Laughing Dead soldier when he just smiled an malevolent smile. Arya pulled out her sword as Brisingr severed the man's head. Arya's foot lashed out, knocking down a soldier. She stabbed him in the chest, and then pulled out her sword. Fortunately, he was not one of the enchanted soldiers. A line of soldiers with enormous shields advanced. Arya leapt at the line, rolling through the air.

"Deyja!"  
An Urgal fell silently.

"Kverst!"

Another Urgal fell.

"Brisingr!"

The fireball engulfed the soldiers in a blaze of orange. When the flames cleared the soldiers still stood. Arya's sword glanced off one soldier's shield. She brought her blade up again, slicing open the soldier's throat with a wet gurgle. This one was a normal soldier. Eragon hurled Brisingr, and it buried itself in a Kull's chest. Eragon fired an arrow that dropped a soldier. She ran towards the Kull, which was on its knees, and ripped Brisingr clean with a wet tearing sound. She deflected an Urgal's sword off Brisingr's blade and countered with a quick thrust from the blue blade that pierced the creature's chest. The final Laughing Dead soldier fell. Eragon scanned the battlefield, her keen gaze finding only one more Urgal, which went down quickly, an arrow through its neck. She sheathed her blade with a grim smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Dragons and Elves**

**Fandom: Inheritance Cycle**

**Author: CatandKaraForever**

**Rating: T**

**Note: I noticed an error in chapter 3, and I would fix it, but I don't have the doc anymore. Sorry. There's a line where apparently I forgot that in this fic Eragon is female. LOL.**

Eragon danced backwards, avoiding a blow from the other Rider's sword. The black blade came back around, clanging off Brisingr loudly. Arya lunged in, sweeping her blade towards the other elf's stomach. The corrupt rider sidestepped, reaching out with one hand and grabbing Arya by the wrist. He yanked her forward, snatching her blade out of her hands. He lunged at Eragon, swinging both blades. Eragon parried the black blade, almost avoiding Arya's stolen blade. The crossguard of the black sword morphed into a black serpent and trapped Brisingr. Eragon could not pull her blade free, so she was trapped. The fine elven blade the rogue Rider had stolen from Arya slid into Eragon's stomach, and she gasped in pain. The rogue Rider pulled the sword out of Eragon's stomach with a wet tearing sound.  
"Eragon!"

Eragon staggered back, dropping Brisingr and clutching at her stomach. Arya attacked with a spell.

"Brisingr!"

A fireball struck the rogue Rider, staggering him and she lunged in, snatching her blade free of his grasp. She delivered a flurry of quick but powerful slashes that knocked the other elf back. Arya's blade tore open the rogue Rider's stomach, and she followed up with a slash that batted the man's blade away from him. She grabbed him by the throat, her elven strength allowing her to lift him off the ground. She stabbed her sword through the man's stomach, and growled.

"Now you know how she feels," she said, nodding to her wounded lover as she twisted the blade in the man's stomach.

He cried out in agony, and she ripped her blade free.  
"I know I should just cut you down, but you need to suffer the way she's suffering," she said, throwing him aside.

He smirked.  
"You can't kill me, I'll just heal and annihilate you," he said.

"Oh, we'll see about that, won't we?"

She sliced the man's throat with her blade, and he fell silent and still. She slid her elven blade back into her scabbard, moving to Eragon's side.  
"Eragon," she said, "you're going to be fine."

"No," she said, "I'm not. I can feel the internal damage, you can't treat it."  
"Yes I can. Waise heill!"

Arya poured all of her strength into the spell, and her Rider lover groaned as her wounds healed.  
"The internal damage is healing too, how is that possible?"  
"I don't know, but don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Arya said as she concentrated.

The final wound sealed up, and Arya fell backwards, panting heavily. The effort of healing Eragon's wounds had drained her energy, and she was exhausted. Eragon sat up, and then kissed her elven lover.

"I love you, Arya."  
"I love you too, Eragon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Dragons and Elves**

**Fandom: Inheritance Cycle**

**Author: CatandKaraForever**

**Rating: T**

"So," Eragon began, "why do you suppose Taunthil went rogue and attacked Yek?"

"I don't know," Arya responded, "but he was a good Rider. It saddens me that this came to happen. If any more Riders go corrupt, we'll have a full-scale civil war on our hands."

"Eragon Shadeslayer! Arya Drottningu," a dwarf's voice broke into their conversation, "I've been attacked."

"What happened, Kvurst?"

"It was Bahrek. He stabbed me in the back, fortunately my armor allowed me to survive," the dwarf said.

The door crashed open and the Urgal rider stormed in, his sword drawn.

"Bahrek. What has come over you? Why are you doing this?"

"Fireblade. I have become dissatisfied with my role. And Kvurst is responsible. I will kill him," Bahrek growled.

Bahrek lunged at Kvurst, who brought his shield up just in time to deflect Bahrek's sword. Eragon whipped her blade free, and Arya drew her own.

"Bahrek, stand down. You don't want to do this," Eragon hissed.

"Lord Zem will come. He and his faithful will purge the corruption in the Riders and bring a new order," Bahrek said.

"Great," Eragon said as she lunged at Bahrek, "just what we need. A bunch of fanatic Riders."

She swept Brisingr towards Bahrek's blade, attempting to disarm the Urgal. Bahrek parried, pulling back to take his sword in both hands.

"Brisingr," Eragon shouted, feeling her strength drain as Brisingr ignited.

She swept her fiery blue sword at Bahrek's chest. The Urgal danced back, and spoke.  
"Fireblade, I do not want to hurt you. Just join Lord Zem and we don't have to fight," he hissed.

"I am not betraying the Riders," Eragon growled as she stabbed at Bahrek's exposed stomach.

_Saphira! Be on the lookout for Bahrek's dragon!_

_Gee, you think, _Saphira retorted, _I'm locked in combat with him as we speak. What's going on down there?_

Eragon could not respond, as Bahrek closed the distance between them and ripped Brisingr out of her hand. Eragon dropped Brisingr to the ground, and the Urgal punched her. She staggered back, and Arya interposed herself between the combatants. She slashed at Bahrek, slapping his blade aside. Her free hand smashed into his stomach, stunning him. She grabbed him by the throat, and smashed her sword into his face. He passed out, and Arya sheathed her sword, casting a spell to bind him in place.

_We've subdued Bahrek, _Eragon informed her dragon, _Can you subdue his dragon?_

_I think so, _Saphira responded, _But I'm not sure._

Eragon nodded then spoke again mentally.

_Dragons and Riders of the Circle! Be on the look out for Riders and dragons acting stranger than normal. If you see anyone acting suspicious, alert me or Arya immediately. Do not engage unless attacked, _she ordered.

The Circle was a small group of a half-dozen Riders and their respective dragons who were more trusted than any other Riders. They were handpicked by Eragon and Arya, and formed the inner command of the Riders.

_Understood, Eragon, _Orik said.

The dwarf was Eragon's foster brother and the third-in-command, having less rank than only Eragon and Arya.

_We have a problem, _Eragon began, _We apparently have a civil war brewing among us._

_What do you mean, Eragon, _Thranlu, an elf and another member of the Circle replied.

_Some Riders are going rogue, attacking other Riders and ranting something about a Lord Zem, _she explained, _Do you know anything about him?_

_No, Eragon, sorry, _Thranlu answered.

_That's fine, Thranlu. But that's what to look for in a rogue Rider, _Arya said to her fellow elf.

_I've subdued Bahrek's dragon, _Saphira reported, _he wounded me slightly, but I'll be fine._

_What did he do?_

_He tore out one of my scales, _Saphira said, _but it'll grow back._

_Yes, yes it will._

"Thrysta!"  
A blast of air hurled Eragon into a wall with a loud crack. She lay still, too still. Arya turned, her blade ready.

"Kvurst, I have to check on her, can you keep him busy," Arya said, pointing to the attacking human Rider.

"I'll try," the dwarf said, brandishing his axe and shield.

Arya held her sword limply in one hand as she ran to Eragon's side. She knelt, as Kvurst slashed at the rogue Rider's chest with his axe. Blood oozed from a small wound on Eragon's skull, and Arya groaned softly as she attempted to wake her human lover.

"Eragon. Wake up," she said, "Wake up."

Eragon groaned, her chest rising and falling softly. She wiped the blood off her skull, and it smeared on her armplates.

"Are you ok, Eragon?"

The former farm-girl nodded, and Arya helped her up. Eragon picked up Brisingr as the rogue Rider smashed his one-handed warhammer into Kvurst's shield. The dwarf attacked again, swinging his axe at the human's leg. The rogue danced back, almost completely avoiding the attack, but the axe still connecting, slicing out one of the human's legs. The human dropped to the ground, and Kvurst slammed his shield into the man's face. Eragon sheathed her sword again.  
"Nice work, Kvurst."

"Thanks, Shadeslayer."

Eragon nodded, wincing as her head pounded furiously from the blow she had taken.

"He should wake up soon," Eragon said, "We should bind him."  
"Aye, that we should," Kvurst said.

"I don't appreciate having to battle and restrain fellow Riders," Arya said.  
"I know, Arya," Eragon answered, "I don't either, but they haven't given us a choice."

"Who is this Zem person? I don't know of any Riders named Zem, and come to think of it I don't know of ANYONE named Zem."

"Wait a minute," Kvurst growled, "I know a 'Zem'."

"Oh? Enlighten us."

"Before I became a Rider, I once went on an expedition to another continent. The continent of Kvari. When I was there, the expedition was attacked, and there were only two survivors. Myself, and an elf. The elf was later killed, but anyway, the raiders were minions of a warlord Zem. I organized a militia and led an attack on his people. We won, and Zem was supposedly killed. I guess he wasn't?"

"Hmm, if he was a warlord there, this is probably him. But how is he corrupting Riders? And why?"

"I don't know, maybe because Riders are the mightiest warriors and he wants to conquer the world? I don't know."

"Actually," Arya said, "I know of a Rider named Zem. He was an elf, and he was always...eccentric, even for a Rider. He had unorthodox methods that were rather controversial at the time. He vanished 25 years ago. Kvurst, how long ago did you travel to Kvari?"

"20 years," Kvurst said, "that fits the age bracket, doesn't it?"  
"Yes, definitely. That still doesn't explain HOW he's corrupting Riders."


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Dragons and Elves**

**Fandom: Inheritance Cycle**

**Author: CatandKaraForever**

**Rating: T**

Eragon flipped through pages of an old tome written in Elven, her fingers flying over the old pages. Her knowledge of Elven script was minimal, as she was still learning, but fortunately the grammar and context in the tome was fairly simple and easy to understand when she had the basic knowledge of Elven.

"Ok," she said, "says here that Zem sought to harness the ability to control minds. Says he was unsuccessful and that he drove himself mad, causing him to be expelled from the Riders. He took his dragon and vanished, apparently his dragon was killed in a skirmish with some Urgals on the journey they took to leave Alagaesia. According to this book his body was never recovered but because they were dealing with Urgals at the time, the troops who found the Urgal camp and his dragon's corpse were unable to recover HIS body, assumed that the Urgals had burnt or eaten it."

"So it's possible that this is the same Zem?"

"Yes, and considering what it says about the Rider Zem..."  
"So these Riders might not actually be themselves swayed? It might be mind control where they are victims too?"  
"Possibly," Arya said, "I actually want that to be it, but I don't know how accurate that is. After all, they DO seem to genuinely believe in this guy, and they don't have the obvious effects of mind control."

"Right, I understand that because they are fellow Riders, but we have to treat them as the enemy, I know that's not a pleasant idea. Trust me, I don't like it either. But right now they ARE the enemy, not victims."

Arya crossed her arms and prepared to speak. But before she could, Firnen's voice broke into their heads. The green dragon sounded panicked.

_I'm sorry for the interruption, _Firnen said, _But we have a problem. It's Saphira, she's...Well, you'd better just come see. I'll warn you, it's not pretty._

_What has happened?_

_Eragon, you can't just hear it, you have to see it to understand. _

_Ok, ok, _Eragon said telepathically, _I'm coming._

They walked outside, and Eragon gasped. Saphira was on the ground, her normally glitteringly vibrant blue scales starting to turn dull grey. She was obviously in pain, and Eragon could not feel her presence in her mind.

_Saphira!_

The loyal dragon did not respond, and Eragon walked up carefully. She gently put her hand on Saphira's snout, and the dragon snapped at her. She danced back, her enhanced reflexes allowing her to easily evade. Saphira's normally blue eyes were bloodshot as well.

_What's wrong with her_, Eragon asked.  
_I don't know, Eragon. I wish I did. She's my mate AND your dragon. I care just as much as you do, _Firnen said, _But I think right now we need to sedate her, keep her under control._

_Yeah, unfortunately I agree, _Eragon informed her lover's dragon, _Can you do that without truly hurting her?_

_I don't know, _the green dragon responded, _I can try. But no guarantees. If something DOES happen, I'll be right beside you having the same reaction._

Eragon could almost hear a wink in Firnen's tone as the male dragon slid one eye shut and then open again.

_I'm sorry, Saphira, _Eragon said, raising her hands and closing her eyes, _I truly wish I didn't have to do this._

She tapped into her magic, and shouted.

"Slytha," Eragon shouted, and Saphira groaned before falling over.

_My best guess is that it has to do with Bahrek's dragon wounding her when they fought, but I don't know of any dragon-based attack that could do this, much less to another dragon._

Firnen sounded confused, and Eragon pursed her lips. Out of character for her, Arya slipped her hand into Eragon's, and spoke so that only they could hear.

_Eragon, I'm sorry that this is happening to Saphira. I love you so much, and even if Saphira is just your dragon...I hate the thought of what losing her would do to you, and I really hope you don't have to go through that. Brom already did, with the first Saphira, and look what happened to him. _

_Thank you, Arya, _Eragon responded, _I appreciate that. I love you.  
I love you too, _Arya said.

Arya cried out aloud and collapsed, clutching her head. Blood oozed from her nose, and then she passed out, her skin turning gray.

"Arya!"

Eragon ran to Arya's side, whipping Brisingr free of its scabbard.

"Who did that? What's happening to her?"

She began to convulse, and Eragon dropped Brisingr. Foam formed on Arya's lips, and her eyes became bloodshot, just like Saphira's. Eragon trapped Arya's arms, trying to prevent her from hurting herself in her convulsions. Arya fell still as soon as Eragon's strong grasp found her arms. She shook her head, and pulled her arms free of Eragon's grasp, not wanting to show weakness. She wiped the foam off her lips, clutching her head as she sat up.  
"What just happened?"

"I don't know, are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine," Arya said, "What was that?"

"You had a seizure, I don't know why," Eragon said gently.

Eragon picked up Brisingr, and scanned for potential threats. She felt a mental attack, and closed her mind, imagining a wall of stone.

_Shadeslayer, _an elven voice, that of a male, broke into her mind, _I am Lord Zem. You will either join me and my faithful, or you will die. We will crush those who stand against us._

Eragon froze in place as Zem spoke.

_I did that to the elf, I can do it to you as well, Shadeslayer, _Zem said.

Eragon's stomach erupted in pain and she dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach. She dropped Brisingr to the ground with a clatter, and her head erupted in pain again.

_This is just a sample of my power, _the male elf said in Eragon's mind, _Stand against me and you will taste my TRUE and complete power over you. You will die if you face me, you can't possibly win. ATTACK!_

The mental scream brought a drip of blood down Eragon's nose. She grabbed her blade, preparing for combat. Coming from the bushes around the camp, a dozen heavily armored men rushed them. One swung his sword at Eragon, who ducked, slashing at the man's legs. Her blade clanged off his leg-plates. Eragon smashed the hilt of Brisingr into the man's face. The man staggered backwards, blood dripping from his broken nose. Eragon followed up with a quick thrust that drove her blade clean through the man's breastplate.

"Thrysta!"

Another man went flying backwards, and she spun, parrying a two-handed sword off Brisingr.

"Jierda," Arya shouted, and with a loud crack, one of the men's head snapped backwards, his neck cracking on impact.

He fell still, and she turned, parrying a sword. Eragon stabbed the two-handed swordsman through the throat and Arya sliced her foe's throat with her blade. An arrow pinged off Arya's armor, and she leapt towards the archer and slashed him. A pair of swordsmen rushed Eragon, one bringing his shield up to deflect Brisingr. The second swordsman, who held a pair of swords, slashed at Eragon's neck with one blade and stabbed at her stomach with another. When Eragon stepped backward from the slash and aside from the stab, the one with the shield snapped his shield into Eragon's face. The Rider's nose cracked as the shield slammed into it. She grunted, and winced in pain.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that," Arya said, "Malthinae!"

The man's legs were suddenly bound together and the elf cast another spell.

"Deyja," she shouted, and the man fell still and quiet quickly.

An arrow found Eragon's shoulder, and she cried out in pain, falling to the ground and clutching at the crimson-fletched shaft.

"Atra gulia un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr," Arya shouted at the archer.

The man collapsed, writhing in agony.

"Make it stop! Make it stop," the man groaned, and Arya cast a third spell at him.  
"Letta!"

The man found himself unable to talk, and she smirked, running to Eragon's side. She ripped the shaft out, and healed Eragon.

_Curse you, _Zem shouted in Eragon's mind, _Why are you so skilled?_

Eragon grinned, because Zem's reaction meant they were affecting him and his men. Half of the villain's men were already down, and the others were starting to look distressed and concerned.

"Boetk istalri," Arya shouted, setting the rest of the men ablaze.

They writhed and fell to the ground, dying quick.

"Nice fighting," Eragon said, sliding Brisingr into her scabbard, "I'm surprised you cast that curse on the archer, you've seen what it did to Elva."  
"I know, but he needed to suffer."

"Deyja," Eragon shouted, killing the archer instantly.

_You crushed my warriors. How? They're the best warriors in my army, or they were. Curse you. I will destroy you with this, _Zem said in Eragon's mind.

A large group of ghostly figures with a variety of weapons appeared.

"Vae eru freohr," one of them said and they all lunged as one.

"Look out, they're wraiths!"

The one that had spoken slashed out at Eragon's neck, and she sidestepped, slashing at its wrist with Brisingr.

Brisingr passed harmlessly through the mist, not affecting the creature.

"Brisingr," Eragon shouted and her blade burst into blue flame as a ball of blue flame darted towards the wraiths.

One caught fire, and fell.

"Fire works against them," she shouted, "use fire!"

One of the wraiths swung a mace towards Arya's chest, and she sidestepped away from it, driving her blade through its stomach. Nothing happened, and it turned to face her again.  
"Brisingr," she shouted, and it fell, lit up briefly in blue flame.

Eragon swung her flaming blade overhead, chopping through a wraith's skull. The blue flame on the blade allowed the wraith to be hurt by the attack. She turned, slashing at another wraith's leg. The wraith fell, Eragon's flaming blade having chopped through its leg. She finished the wraith with a quick stab to the chest. Arya leapt directly over an attacking wraith, landing behind it and slashing at its back. Her blade swished harmlessly through its neck, and she felled it with a quick blast of magical fire. The few remaining wraiths retreated, forming a staggered line. Eragon grinned, realizing she could eliminate all the wraiths at once.

"Boetk istalri," Eragon shouted again and the remaining wraiths fell.

* * *

Zem sat on his massive wooden chair in his fort in the Spine.

"How? How did two Riders and no dragons eliminate my Deadly Dozen AND my elite wraiths? No matter, they will soon face my wrath."

He grinned sinisterly and swept his hand back dramatically, revealing a dozen armored men and women with long black swords. A single dragon roared and he smirked.

"This shall teach them to fight me," he growled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Dragons and Elves**

**Fandom: Inheritance Cycle**

**Author: CatandKaraForever**

**Rating: T**

_Arya! Stay away from here, turn back, go to Carvahall and muster reinforcements, _Eragon telepathically sent to her elven lover, _Uru'baen is under siege. I'm going to try to soften up the war-camp, but I don't want you here if it gets too risky._

After the defeat of Galbatorix and the rebuilding of the Riders, Carvahall had become a booming city and military outpost for the New Order of Alagaesia, the political structure that had replaced Galbatorix's Empire.

_Eragon, don't do this. You don't have to prove anything. You don't need to sacrifice yourself just to distract an army, _Arya responded.

_I'll be fine. Don't worry. I love you._

_I love you too, but this seems like a bad idea._

Eragon shut Arya out, sliding her bow free of her shoulder and setting a single shaft to her string. She slid down a hill to find a better shooting angle. She fired, and one of the mercenary guards went down, her shaft buried in his back. Eragon instinctively reached for the reassuring presence of Saphira, but did not find it. Eragon reloaded, firing another shaft. A second guard went down. She set another arrow to her string and fired, but this time adding a spell to the shaft.

"Brisingr," she whispered.

Her arrow streaked forward to one of the tents, a ball of blue flame erupting from the tip. It struck a tent, and the tent alit.  
"Fire," one of the guards shouted, "there's a fire. One of the tents is on fire!"

Eragon felt Arya probing at her mind and opened as the attack alarm went up.

_Why did you shut me out, Eragon?_

_I didn't want you trying to convince me NOT to do this._

_I won't. You don't NEED to do it, but if you want I certainly won't stop you._

A guard spotted her and shouted.

"Hey! Intruder!"

She quickly fired an arrow through the guard's chest, and the man fell backwards, clutching at the shaft.  
_Arya, how are you coming with those reinforcements from Carvahall?_

_I've gotten to Carvahall and the army is headed your way, I'm going to call Firnen and meet up with you, _Arya said, _Where are you?_

_I'm on the outside perimeter of the war-camp around Uru'baen. The alarm has gone up, so just head to the sounds of battle. I'll be there._

Eragon whipped Brisingr free as another guard closed with her. The guard had a sword and shield, and Eragon knew he was a threat. The guard swung his sword at her, and she parried. She brought her blade down, and he caught the blow on his shield. Brisingr split the hard steel of the shield and Eragon followed up with an overhand chop that slashed through the man's chest.  
"Brisingr!"

Her sword lit up in blue flames which brightened the camp. Several guards rushed her, and she caught one by the wrist, trapping him and ramming her flaming sword through his chest. She ripped it free, and turned, slashing one's head off. The third and final of the guards that had rushed her went down, an elven arrow buried in his chest. Eragon heard a dragon roar, and looked up to see Arya sitting on Firnen's back, her bow drawn. Arya's bow sang and several guards went down. A single armored warrior appeared next to Eragon, slashing at her neck with a long black blade. She ducked, slashing open the man's stomach. Brisingr tore open his stomach, but he didn't react.

"It's a Shade," Eragon shouted.

Arya's arrows pelted the armored Shade, and one was lucky enough to bury itself in the Shade's heart. The Shade went down, and Arya grinned. Her smile was ended, however, when a large blue form crashed into Firnen's side, knocking her off. She landed gracefully on the ground, rolling to her feet with her sword drawn.  
"Saphira? That's Saphira attacking Firnen!"  
"Are you sure, Eragon?"  
"Yes. Completely. But she should still be restrained," Eragon said, _Thranlu? Is Saphira still restrained?_

_No, _the elf said, _she took off while your thoughts were closed off, and I couldn't get through to you after that. Why?_

_She's attacking Firnen at Uru'baen, which is under siege by Zem's forces._

Saphira snapped at Firnen's neck, and the green kicked her off. Saphira breathed a jet of flame at Firnen, and the green barely evaded it.

_Eragon! Control her! Do whatever you do to calm her, _Firnen shouted in Eragon's head.

Eragon sheathed Brisingr, calling to Saphira.

"Saphira! Don't do this. What are you doing? It's Firnen your attacking," she said.

Saphira breathed a jet of flame at them, and Arya shouted a phrase of magic.

"Skolir nosu fra brisingr," she called.

Saphira's fire bubbled around them and Eragon responded with a mild spell.  
"Letta!"

Saphira froze in place, blinking her massive eyes.

"Malthinae," Arya shouted, binding the blue-scaled dragon.  
"Gath un reisa du rakr," Eragon cast, a mist enveloping Saphira.

"Thaefathan," Arya added, and the mist thickened around Saphira's legs.

_Are you unhurt, Firnen? We took her out as fast as we could, _Arya asked.

Firnen nodded, confirming his well-being. The troops from Carvahall arrived through a portal, and they took up positions at Eragon's orders. Eragon slid an arrow from her quiver and put it on her string. She fired an arrow through a guard's chest. Saphira snapped at the fog and took off, vanishing.

"You have got to be kidding me," Eragon said, clutching Brisingr, "what's wrong with her?"

"I guess somehow Zem corrupted her. But I don't know how. He'll pay for this," Arya said.

"All forces charge," Eragon said as she pointed down towards the mercenary army attacking the city.

The armies met with a loud clash, and a New Order spearman went down, a sword buried in his chest. The spearman next to him struck down the swordsman with a quick thrust from his spear.  
"Cousin," a voice called, and Eragon looked over to see Roran standing tall in the ranks of New Order troops.

Roran was wearing a suit of glittering steel armor with his signature hammer in one hand and a large iron shield in the other. He had no helm, and his blond hair was visible.  
"It is a good day to meet again, is it not?"

Eragon was good to see her cousin, who she'd had an almost sibling-like relationship with, leading the charge.

"No time to chat," Eragon said, "we have to break this siege. We can catch up later."

Roran nodded, leaping into the fray. His hammer smashed one mercenary's legs, and he followed up by smashing the man's skull with his shield. Eragon always forgot how good a warrior Roran was. Firnen descended onto the battlefield, sweeping a jet of fire across the mercenary ranks. Arya fired an arrow, dropping a mercenary. Roran brought his shield up to deflect an axe, and then smashed the axeman's skull with his warhammer. An arrow struck Roran's chestplate, and he turned to face the archer, extending his shield. He rushed the archer, swinging his hammer upwards and crunching his jaw. Firnen snapped up an enemy spearman, and several more spears clanged off his green scales. Eragon brought Brisingr up, deflecting a greatsword. She brought her sword down to slice open the warrior's leg. She finished the man with a quick stab to the throat.  
"Deyja," Eragon shouted, and one of the mercenary swordsmen fell dead.

Arya's bow sang as she pumped out arrow after arrow into the mercenary ranks. Roran smashed a swordsman's chestplate and caved in his chest with a quick blow from his hammer. He finished the man with a quick blow to the face. Blood splattered from the hole Roran had caved in the soldier's face.

"Brisingr," Eragon shouted, and her blade burst into flames.  
She strode calmly towards the apparent leader, calmly slicing through the troops that got in her way.

"Cousin! You should have help," Roran said as he fought his way to Eragon's side, "if you're going after the enemy leaders, you'll need my help."

An arrow slammed into Roran's shield as he interposed himself between his cousin and himself. He hurled his warhammer, caving in the archer woman's skull. Roran retrieved his hammer, smashing another soldier's jaw.

"Retreat," the enemy leader shouted, "we're outclassed here."

Arya fired an arrow that penetrated the leader's throat and he fell to the ground. The army surged into action, but they were less organized than before, and were easily slaughtered by the New Order troops.

"That army was easier to best than I expected," Arya commented.

"Yeah, almost TOO easy," Eragon responded.

* * *

"My plan is going exactly as I expected," Zem said, "Good."


End file.
